The Truth
by Mystical Witch
Summary: Harry is fed up with what he has read in the HP books and seen in the Movies and speaks out. COMPLETED!
1. Default Chapter

****

The Truth

by Mystical Witch

Chapter 1: Immediate family

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the Harry Potter Series. They are owned by J.K. Rowlings, Scholastic Publishing, Warner Bros, et al... If you find elements in this story that is similar to other peoples' stories, that is a coincidence. 

Takes place a few years after Harry's graduation, at a speech to young wizards and witches.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My name is Harry Potter. You might have heard of me. No? Yes? Oh I see, you've read some of those horrid books about me. You know, the one's written by J. K Rowlings. The best sellers in the Muggle world. Too bad it's mostly lies. After all what would you expect from a Hufflepuff? Intelligence? Clear and logical thinking? No. That stupid Hufflepuff took the truth about my life and distorted many parts of it for her glory. But I'll go into that another time. I'm really hear to clear things up and finally bring out the truth.

Yes, my parents (James and Lily Potter) were killed on October 31, 1981 by Voldemort and I was left with a lightening bolt scar down the **middle** of my forehead. But I wasn't taken to my Aunt's by Hagrid (Dumbledore doesn't trust him very much, he's a little clumsy). No it was my Godfather. Sirus Black who **_tried_** to take care of me. I use the operative word **_tried_**, since he's something of a slob. From what I gathered he didn't change my nappy for 4 days (I understand I had a horrible rash from that) and tried to feed me pretzels and beer. The Ministry of Magic stepped in and brought be to my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.

Dear Uncle Sirus was caught embezzling from his job at the Ministry and served 12 years in Azkaban. He wasn't the same afterwards. He was no longer fun and no longer able to buy me things.

Now about my Aunt and Uncle, Rowlings wrote that they were 2 of most horrible people there were. How far from the truth that was. From the start they were loving and caring towards me (how else could I have grown up so well adjusted and caring myself). The depiction of them in the books and movies make them cry. I did **_not_** live under the stairs (but Dudley and I did use that cupboard as a secret place of ours when we were much younger. We shared a bedroom for years, even after Aunt Petunia offered us different rooms. By the way, I consider Dudley my brother. He has always been there for me when I was younger and we confide in each other, even to this day. Yes I'd play a trick or two on him, and he would do the same. But I never teased him about his weight (Which never was the size of a small whale. And yes he gets upset about that. Wouldn't you?). 

Birthdays were always made special by Aunt Petunia. Whether it was Dudley's or mine, we started off the day with a special Birthday Breakfast and presents. Not too many, just a few but they were always worth while. And no I didn't do the cooking, Aunt Petunia wouldn't let Dudley or me near the stove for quite a while. We did manage to burn it down when we were about 8. Then an outing to an amusement park, zoo, museum (Dudley's favorite) or a movie (my favorite). Dinner out and back home. Once when we were younger, we had a joint birthday party. After all our birthday's are very close. All of our friends and yes we had many of them came.

My family and I started to drift apart when I turned 11 and received my Hogwarts' letter. I'll never forget the day when the owl delivered it. My Aunt and Uncle sat me down and explained the truth about my parents death (they protected me by telling me it was a car accident. After all how many kids could handle their parents murder). A Ministry official met us at the Leaky Cauldron and helped me get my supplies. And I remember how Aunt Petunia cried each year I'd leave for Hogwarts.

I remember my Aunt Marge, who has left this world. Some summers she would visit us and she'd take us to the most amazing places. Stores that had things from all over the world, restaurants that served exotic food, and art studios. She was what people called eccentric. And yes I did accidentally blow her up, but after I graduated I made it up to her by getting a couple of anti-flea potions for her dogs. I greave that she was taken too soon from us in a car accident.

I leave this triad at this point now. I'm going to a family reunion of sorts, Dudley, his wife and 4 kids, myself, my wife and 5 kids, all of our pets are heading to 4 Privet Drive to see Vernon and Petunia. Vernon, by the way, is head of Grunnings, but chooses to remain in his modest home with their memories. Petunia went back to school and is a school teacher. A job she loves very much and one in which she's good at it. Dudley has become a Physicist as is his wife. He teaches at Cambridge and travels around a lot lecturing.

As for me, I'll answer that question another time.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

Author's Note:

Next chapter: Magic Friends.


	2. Magic Friends

****

The Truth

by Mystical Witch

Chapter 2: Magic Friends

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the Harry Potter Series. They are owned by J.K. Rowlings, Scholastic Publishing, Warner Bros, et al... If you find elements in this story that is similar to other peoples' stories, that is a coincidence. 

Takes place a few years after Harry's graduation, at a speech to young wizards and witches.

OotP spoilers in a way.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Greetings again. It's I, Harry Potter. We had a wonderful reunion at my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's home. Well maybe wonderful isn't the best word for it, between Dudley's brood and mine there were 9 rug rats running around.  
  
Now about my friends and acquaintances in the "Magical World".  
  
Tonight I'll deal only with my friends and peers. I'll save the "adults" for another night.  
  
**Ronald Weasley: **My best friend and mate. Was the best man at my wedding and I was his. He's always been there for me (well except the time during our 4th year that he was jealous of me, and the time I dated Hermione in our 6th year, and the time I started dating Ginny in our 7th year). There is never a jealous bone in his body (except the fact that most of the 6th years had a crush on me and not him). And he's always been his own man (except following me in Auror training because I did it). A great chess player (except he did once get defeated by Draco Malfoy). But still a great person!  
  
**Hermione Granger: **Unlike the writings of Ms. Rowling, she has never been a know-it-all. Yes she is smart, in a fashion. Well exactly about fashion. That's the only thing in her head. Airhead and birdbrain best describes her. The real reason she was in the girl's bathroom that fateful Halloween night was to make sure her make-up and hair was perfect. And well, she did put out. And put out well. I wasn't the first, but most of the Gryffindor guys had her, as did some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. I think one or two of the Slytherins either wanted to, or actually did. I do know that the only reason Victor Krum dated her was for her body. She ended up with 3 children now. And from what I gather, she's an ice cube.  
  
**Fred and George Weasley: **I love these guys. They opened up their Joke Shop (**_Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_**) and it took off. That was until the Ministry of Magic recently raided it. It was the perfect cover for the best brothel in London and Hogsmead. And Hogsmead needed a brothel. They were fined 500 galleons and told not to do it again. The authorities weren't going to do anything to them since the twins had records of which official did what with which girl (or in a few cases guy). I secretly smiled as they went back to their old business. Again making the children happy with their jokes, and I do believe making the adults happy with "their" jokes.  
  
**Percy Weasley: **Recently came out of the closet. He was married to Penelope Clearwater, but had an affair with Justin Finch-Fletchley a year ago. He left Penny (as we call her) with 2 children and ran off with Justin to Italy. He's been there since, even after Penny came to visit him and beg him to return to England with him. I wish him well, sort of. Justin has been flightily with his lovers.  
  
**Virginia (Ginny) Weasley: **A sweet girl. How did she ever make it out of that wacked up family normal is beyond me? She's happily and is expecting her 4th child.  
  
**Neville Longbottom: **I am proud to call him my friend!!! A braver man you will never meet in your life. He became an Auror like me and is one of the best we have. He does have this great love of Herbology and has written a couple of books on the subject. We tease him that one day he will teach the subject at Hogwarts. He just smiles at the thought.  
  
**Dean Thomas, the Creavy Brothers & Seamus Finnigan: **They didn't survive the final attack on Hogwarts. I miss them at times.  
  
**Patil Parvati: **Like her twin sister works at St. Mungo's as MediWitches. They haven't married, but are looking.  
  
**Lavender Brown: **Works in the Ministry of Magic at the Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee. And she can come up with quite a few of them. She's very creative.  
  
Vincent Crabbe: Was killed in the final battle for Hogwarts. Along with many of the Slytherins.  
  
**Gregory Goyle: **Is serving a 25 year sentence in Azkaban for the use of an Unforgivable Curse against Professor Snape.  
  
**Millicent Bulstrode: **No one's seen hide or hair of her since her parents were killed for being Death Eaters. The rumor has it that she fled to America with the family fortune and that she's changed her name to avoid all questions. My wife (who's American) says that it is possible. That we should just leave her alone and have a decent life. I agree.  
  
**Pansy Parkinson: **Is working for the Ministry as a clerk in the Records. Her family lost all their money when Voldemort fell. But she's happy. I see her often and we sometimes have lunch together. She's finally over Draco and looking. She did date George (or was it Fred) Weasley at one time and Michael Corner has been taking her out.  
  
**Draco Malfoy: **An interesting person. Became a Death Eater. Became a spy. Became a Death Eater because he was asked to by Dumbledore and Moody. Almost killed for being a spy. Survived the war.  
I'm glad I can call him a friend. I've discovered that he has a warm personality and a great sense of humor.  
He married Ginny Weasley, despite her family, and they are happy together at Malfoy Manor. Ginny deserves a little bit of comfort and security after her childhood. And Draco deserves the warmth and love that she gives him after a childhood with any.  
  
Those were my childhood friends and enemies. Next time I'll tell you the truth about my teachers, and the adults around me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Author's Notes:**  
  
I've been very busy with a move and an illness. I hope to have the next chapter up next week.  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed this story.  
  
**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I live for reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	3. The Adults

****

The Truth

by Mystical Witch

Chapter 3: Adults

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the Harry Potter Series. They are owned by J.K. Rowlings, Scholastic Publishing, Warner Bros, et al... If you find elements in this story that is similar to other peoples' stories, that is a coincidence. 

Takes place a few years after Harry's graduation, at a speech to young wizards and witches.

OotP spoilers in a way.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Greetings again. It's I, Harry Potter. Tonight I'll tackle the subject of the adults in my life. Correction the Witches and Wizards who help shape me.  
  
Lets start off with my Mom and Dad. Yes they were killed by Voldemort. Yes they were betrayed by Peter Pettigrew, Yes my Dad was a real asshole as a teen. But the only reason my folks married was that my Dad got my Mom pregnant. Dad "never" wanted to be married, have kids, or any of the above. A nice thing to find out, right.  
  
I already told you about Sirius Black and the beer and pretzels. After he came out of Azkaban, he really took the bottle hard. His motto was to be drunk 24/7. And he followed that motto well. At the end of my 5th year he was used (as I was) to lure me to the "Department of Mysteries" to retrieve a "certain" prophecy. He was pushed through the "Veil of Death" by his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. Frankly speaking, he was a real pain in the ass (even if he was my godfather and left me his fortune and house). We mourned him, but not too deeply.  
  
Now Remus Lupin mourned is friend Sirius for a long time. At one point they were lovers. OK it happens. Remus is gay. That's the real reason he got fired in my 3rd year. The school board didn't like gays on the staff at the time. They had no problem with him being a werewolf (by the way the wolfsbane potion was created by Severus Snape for him). The anti-werewolf laws were changed years ago, and as long as the werewolf takes his or her potion, they can work or whatever. Yes his robes can be shabby, but that is due to the nature of his work. He was reinstated here at Hogwarts as the DADA teacher. He isn't seeing anyone yet, but everyone has tried to set him up with one person or another.  
  
When I first met Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore I could smell him coming a mile before I saw him. I think the smell was Ben Gay mixed with mint mixed with urine. At his age I'm surprised that he isn't wearing a nappy. Yes he is a powerful wizard. I know he defeated Grindelwald. I know that Voldemort was terrified of him. He does hold many important positions in the wizarding world. But he does have this bad habit of not brushing his teeth (his breath could kill a dragon) and his body odor (if he raises his arms he will bring down a muggle army). Outside of that, and the fact he likes to interfere in everybody's life, he's an ok guy.  
  
What I discovered Minerva McGonagall doing in Dumbledore's office in my 3rd year wasn't something I should have ever seen. Not at that age, or any age ever. I'm sorry some things are not meant to be seen. There are some nights that I am haunted by seeing her in suspenders and a bra. She still is Deputy Headmistress (Ever wonder how she got that position), and is still a certain Headmaster's lover.  
  
Severus Snape no longer teaches at Hogwarts. He gave it up for a full time Ministry position right after the war. And unlike dear J .K. Roweling's description of him (one in which his wife and him howls at), he is a quite good looking man with black hair and eyes. He's been married for years and his wife (an American Witch) went into hiding at Hogwarts (with their 6 children and all) during the final 2 years of the war.  
  
Severus was asked by Albus to become a Death Eater during the first war. He spied for the "Order" both times and was nearly killed in the final battle. He now is the "Under Minister for Potion Research". I understand from Remus that he and his wife (an expert in potions herself) are working on cure for lycanthrope and not just the monthly stop gap measure that is now available.  
  
I miss Argus Finch. He was a squib and hated not having any wizarding powers, but he knew how to use those whips and chains. Not on us guys, but the girls used to tell us of the wondrous things he would do to them. We used to try and steal his chains. His cat would always get in our way. We never did find out what he did and the girls never did tell us. Too bad. Argus was killed on the attack on Hogwarts by Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
Filius Flitwick retired recently and moved to the south of France. I can just picture him on the beach. And I wish him a lot of luck.  
  
Rubeus Hagrid still teaches "Care of Magical Creatures" and is still "Caretaker". His half-brother was instrumental in our defenses against Voldemort. He is still receiving instruction in English and helps Hagrid with his caretaker duties.  
  
Hagrid was cleared of all charges stemming from the days of "Tom Riddle" and was issued a new wand and granted the status of "wizard". He wept that day, but so did many of us.  
  
Madam Pomfrey still runs the Hospital wing of Hogwarts. It is rumored that she is Albus' mistress, but that can't be true since Minerva is his mistress. Unless? That school is more like a soap opera than the royal family is.  
  
I see Alastor Moody almost every day. He's my boss and I'm proud to work for him. He oversees all of the Aurors and hands us our assignment. Yes he is scarred and torn up from many battles. And he is very careful on what he eats and drinks, but don't call him "Mad Eye" to his face. He considers it an insult. He wasn't my teacher in my 4th year, that was Barty Crouch. But he was one of my instructors in Auror training.  
  
Professor Quirrell was killed by me in my 1st year. That Rowling did have correct. He was forced to take on Voldemort and almost succeeded in gaining the Philosopher's Stone. My touch killed him. But I was almost killed trying to stop him.  
  
Unlike the next book, Gilroy Lockhart really was an expert in the Defensive Arts. He was killed by a Basilisk trying to rescue Virginia Weasley. We really missed him for his classes were always filled with fun and his detentions were easy. Just show up, finish your homework, go to your house.  
  
Contrary to book 5, Arabella Figg is not a Squib. She is a fully trained witch!!!! And she was the one who drove off the dementors, not me. She's been watching over us for many years now, making sure that the Dursley's were safe (they were), making sure that Uncle Vernon's business was thriving (it is) and making sure that the Dursley's were treating me well (they did). She loves the area and her cats. Arabella is currently on holiday in Italy. She asked Hagrid to watch her cats. Our poor neighborhood, poor cats, lucky us!  
  
Lucius Malfoy was killed by Voldemort for failures he did. Voldemort doesn't condone failure for very long. The family manor and fortune passed to his son and heir Draco.  
  
Narcissa Malfoy spent a few years in Azkaban for dabbling in the Dark Arts. When she finally was released, she returned to Malfoy Manor and her son and his wife, the former Virginia Weasley. She is very active in charity work, and helping to raise her grandchildren. She's a contented woman.  
  
Voldemort was defeated by me with the help of "The Order of the Phoenix" and others. I made the prophecy come true. That's a fact of history. Tom Riddle will never return again, either as himself or as Voldemort. And his followers are either dead or in prison. That chapter of Wizard history is now over.  
  
Molly Weasley is a long-suffering woman. At one time I suppose she was a warm, loving woman. But after so many years with Arthur she has turned bitter and cold towards all. She has a tendency to drink a little each day (about a bottle or two of Fire Whisky), beat on the boys once and a while, and housework isn't her first love (or second or third). When you look up the word "pigsty" in the dictionary, there is a picture of her home for you to see. And as for cooking, I'm surprised that anyone in that family wasn't starved. How anyone could stomach that food (if one could call it that), is amazing. No wonder when the kids went to school, they stuffed themselves. Molly and Arthur now live alone as their children all moved out.  
  
Arthur Weasley has a few problems. He has a drinking problem (he can't get enough liquor to drink), he has a gambling problem (he keeps losing his paycheck on bad bets), and he has a problem with women (a couple of them on the side). He brings all of his problems home to his wife and family. A few hits of the belt he believed taught a lesson or two. He now lives alone with Molly, although everyone keeps hearing about a divorce in the works.  
  
Now for me. I am married with children as I have already said. My oldest child, Lily will be starting Hogwarts next year. I work as an Auror and have a wonderful life. I was fortunate to have been raised with loving parents (the Dursleys), have great friends, gone to a wonderful school (Hogwarts) and to have met my wife and started a family. I know that history will always remember me as: "The Boy Who Lived" but I'd rather be remembered as a kind man and loving husband and father. Who knows which one will be said. Only time will tell.  
  
**_Fin_**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Author's Notes:**  
  
**Cay: **I'm glad that you like the Ginny/Draco pairing.  
  
**Krissie: **I'm sorry that you didn't like the Ginny/Draco pairing. I used it to make a statement about the various students and families.  
  
A special thanks to all who have reviewed this story. **A BIG THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  
  
Please read and review this last chapter. 


End file.
